


Thoughts of Violette

by Lasaintepoutine



Category: One Step From Eden (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Pining, What is love, clueless about love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasaintepoutine/pseuds/Lasaintepoutine
Summary: Shiso has feelings for Violette but he's clueless about it and he needs help.
Relationships: Shiso (One Step from Eden)/Violette (One Step from Eden)





	Thoughts of Violette

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 1k or less words fic contest on the OSFE Discord server.

It was almost midnight, but Shiso couldn’t sleep. Ever since he’d arrived in Eden, he had a place to himself and somehow, it didn’t feel quite right. This was strange, as he usually would be delighted by the thoughts of being alone, away from the world and free of any obligations to socialize or exist in the company of others. Somehow, the small apartment felt too big and empty. He had plenty of space to himself and could cook and read in peace, but no number of activities could shake off this feeling of crushing loneliness. The last time he’d felt like this was when he was a child wandering the filthy back alleys of the city, some twenty years ago. It was understandable back then, after all, children need company to thrive (or at least that’s what he thought), but now, as an adult, it wasn’t normal.

He’d been perfectly fine living on his own and avoiding human contact for the vast majority of his life, yet now that he was safe and somewhat settled, he suddenly wasn’t. It bothered him and he couldn’t figure out what was wrong with him. Maybe he was getting old, maybe he was losing his mind after all these years murdering people for money, maybe he was sick with something.

“Argh.”

Unable to stay still any longer, he got off his bed and put on his shoes. He needed to get out of this stuffy place before going crazy. Quietly, he stepped outside and closed the door behind him. His apartment was on the third floor of the building, overlooking a nice garden where he would occasionally have afternoon tea with Violette.

Violette...

Maybe she was the one responsible for Shiso’s sudden loneliness? After all, the both of them had spent quite a lot of time together on their way to Eden. Despite the circumstances and their differences in personality, the woman had grown on him. She was stubborn and wouldn’t listen to him when he’d tell her to let go of him. Somehow, she found him likeable. The most surprising thing for Shiso was that Violette hadn’t stopped talking to him after arriving in Eden. He’d figured she’d join the others and leave him for their much more friendly company, but she was always around.

Maybe she genuinely enjoyed his company...? The thought was foolish at best, but it was surprisingly pleasant. He didn’t really know what it felt like to have someone give a shit about him. All of this was foreign and new and he couldn’t put his finger on the reason why he liked that Violette cared about him. Sure, they’d kissed, done things, but he’d kissed and done many people that couldn’t care less about him before and it didn’t make much of a difference in his life.

Kisses didn’t mean anything.

That’s what he’d say normally, but Violette was different somehow. When she looked at him, it felt different. He had the hardest time maintaining eye contact with her. She was impossible to read and yet she could read him like an open book. She made him feel exposed and naked by just looking at him, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. It was unsettling and disarming. Her presence was overwhelming, she could fill a room by her sole charm. She was a normal sized woman, but she felt huge in comparison to everyone else around her.

It amazed him.

It was as if she had a grip on his mind and would not let go. Every waking hour was somehow filled with her; her eyes, haunting and full of mysteries, her plum lips, her rosy cheeks, her delicate fingers which played the violin so well, her swaying hips… every inch of her was overwhelmingly beautiful. Oh, she wasn’t the first beautiful woman Shiso had seen, he’d met plenty of breathtaking ones, but none of them had this effect on him. Violette’s beauty was deeper than that, it was radiating from the inside out and seemed to envelop everything in close distance to her. It seemed to grab a hold of his heart with an invisible hand and didn’t want to let go. It didn’t matter how far she was from him; it was as if she was always there, watching him. 

He hung his head in hand; all this thinking was giving him a headache. The wort thing was that he hadn’t even resolved his issue, he was still clueless as to what was causing all these strange feelings regarding Violette. He liked her, appreciated her presence, and surely found her attractive, but there seemed to be a missing piece to the puzzle. No person had ever overwhelmed him this much, made him seem like he’d lose his footing at any moment or fall into the void. No amount of murder and shady work had prepared him for something so foreign. No matter how much he thought and pondered, he couldn’t wrap his head around it or untie the knot in his feelings. He wasn’t a complicated man, but simple logic couldn’t solve this one.

The thought of simply talking about it with Violette briefly crossed his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. Surely, she would laugh at him. He’d never needed help with anything else and he couldn’t fathom why he’d need it now. He was an adult; he could do it by himself.

He could figure it out, right?


End file.
